Revenge vs Love
by Stacychicky
Summary: completed Shane McMahon has a sister no one knew about. Now that Shane started a feud with Kane what will happen to his sister? Who will she fall in love with later on?
1. Property

It's me, Stacy McMahon. You've probably never heard of me or even know I exist, but I do. I've tried to stay out of the business. I've seen what it can do. It's ruined my family. I mean my dad turned evil. Flaunting his mistresses in front of my mom, hurting my sister Stephanie, and look at what he is doing to my brother Shane.  
  
Shane and I were the closest in the family. He was always protecting me from the world and loving me no matter what. Now that I watch Raw, It scares me to death. Kane is getting out of control. Whose fault is it? Is it Kane's or Austin's? Who knows? All I know is that Shane wants revenge for Kane hurting my mother. If you don't know what happened, it's a good thing. My mom was humiliated and hurt in front of everyone because of that damn Kane. He could have paralyzed my mom.  
  
When I watched it, I called Shane immediately. We made arrangements to fly down there and get to the hospital as soon as possible. When we got down there, I looked at my mom and broke down. Shane held me in his arms and let me cry on his shoulders. After somewhat recovering from that, my mom was almost raped by Eric Bishoff. Now you know why I don't want to be in the business. I've never seen Shane so mad. He was probably as mad as I was. What made me madder then ever was that dad didn't even care. He just didn't care. All this time I thought I knew my father, but I guess I didn't.  
  
Anyway.I was at home watching Raw to see what happens, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey sis" Shane said  
  
"How are you bro?"  
  
"Fine, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. Just sitting here watching Raw. Speaking of Raw, what are you planning on doing tonight?"  
  
"Stacy, to be honest. I don't know yet, but I don't want you to watch Raw tonight. You always get upset and I hate having you upset. Promise me you won't watch it."  
  
"I promise Shane," I said.  
  
"Good, I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?" Shane asked.  
  
"Okay bro. Love you."  
  
"Love ya too sis. Bye.  
  
"Bye" I said.  
  
We hung up. I did what he told me and I turned off Raw. I went outside and looked up at the stars. I thought about how much I loved my brother. I wondered why he didn't want me to watch and I wondered what he was doing. Then all of a sudden, I was hit in the head by some thing hard. I collapsed onto the grass and blacked out.  
  
~~~~At Raw about 1 minute before~~~~  
  
Shane was in the ring.  
  
"KANE, FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEK YOU HAVE INJURED MY MOTHER, YOU HAVE ATTACKED ME. I THINK YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND LET'S FIGHT FACE TO FACE."  
  
Then on the screen it showed Kane laughing.  
  
"Shane-o.haven't you learned already. You mess with me and some one gets hurt. See I found out the McMahon secret. Vince and Linda had not 2 children, but 3. They had 2 daughters and 1 son. That's right Shane. I know about your other sister. Her name is Stacy isn't it?" Kane said.  
  
"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS. THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME." Shane yelled.  
  
"Not anymore." Kane said as he reached down and picked me up.  
  
I was limp and my head was bleeding.  
  
"LET HER GO KANE"  
  
"Take a good look. This will be the last time you will ever, EVER see her like this again. I think I should introduce her to my friend." Kane said as he held up a gas can in his other hand while laughing.  
  
Shane ran a hand through his hair and ran toward the exit. Shane ran out of the building talking on the phone and getting the family plane ready so when he got there the plane would take off to get to me. Once the plane landed, he rushed over to my house. It was empty. He went outside and looked down. He saw blood on the grass. A tear ran down his cheek. He got on his cell phone and called the cops on him and then called our dad.  
  
"Hello?" Vince answered  
  
"Dad, I know we're not on the best terms, but it's about Stacy." Shane said.  
  
"I know. I knew about this before it happened."  
  
"WHAT!?!? And you let him do it to her. dad, we need to find her before Kane hurts her. She doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Oh she deserves it for defying me just like you and Stephanie did. I hope Kane teaches her a lesson," Vince said as he hung up.  
  
"BASTARD!" Shane cried out as he put his cell phone in his pocket.  
  
Shane knew he had to do this on his own. He couldn't ask mom to help because she was still hurt and steph has her own problems. Shane talked to the police and told them everything. Then he went in search for more clues.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Kane took me to this dark room. He tied my hands on a hook, on the ceiling and taped my mouth. I laid their limp. He just looked at me and laughed.  
  
"You pitiful human being. So weak." Kane muttered.  
  
He grabbed my hair and pulled it so he could see my face. He huffed and let go of my hair.  
  
"I'll be back don't go anywhere" Kane laughed as he left.  
  
He came back 30 minutes later with a camera and a cigarette lighter. He set up the movie camera and pressed record.. after recording everything he wanted and making a videotape for my brother. Kane then went to turn off the camera. I just cried and cried. It hurt so much. Before I knew what was happening, Kane was in front of me. He lifted up my head and looked into my eyes. I was trembling and whimpering.  
  
"Now you know how I have felt all my life. Don't worry more is to come later" Kane laughed as he left with the camera.  
  
~~~An hour later~~~  
  
Shane heard a knock on his door. When he went to answer it he noticed no one was there. He looked down and saw a videotape. He picked it up with shaky hands. He went and put it in the VCR. He sat down and took a deep breath. He then pressed play. What he saw made him break down crying and made him want to throw up. He saw Kane walk to me and he slapped my face to wake me up. I slowly woke up groaning. He pulled my head up .I looked at him in fear. My body was shaking and I was screaming even though tape was covering my mouth. He slapped me again. I started crying. Kane looked at the camera.  
  
"Shane, I've decided not to burn your sister, at least not all at once." Kane said.  
  
Then he took out his cigarette lighter and lit it. He starred at it and laughed. I looked at in fear and backed away as far as my restraints would allow me. I whimpered and cried as I looked at it. Kane turned and looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. I shook my head and whimpered no. He brought it up to my arm and the fire started to burn my skin. I screamed in pain and agony. He took the cigarette lighter away from my arm and let me lay limp crying in pain. He then brought it up to my other arm and lit it. I screamed in pain and thrashed about. Kane then put the cigarette lighter away. He looked at the camera and smiled.  
  
"That's just the beginning. That's to give you a taste of what's to come for your sister. She has you to thank for that." Kane said.  
  
Then the tape went black. Shane cried for quite a while before calling the cops and showing them the tape. The cops took the tape to see if there were any clues to where I was. Shane got a call from our mother and surprisingly my sister. Shane assured them I would be found. This was tearing Shane up inside. He blamed himself. He couldn't sleep or eat. He had to get me back no matter what the cost.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
I was still in the dark room; I was still in pain from the burns and the rope digging into my wrists. I heard footsteps coming. I trembled in fear. It was Kane again. He looked at me and decided I was too afraid of him to go anywhere. He untied my hands from the ceiling. I fell to the floor and crawled into the corner. He looked down at me and laughed.  
  
"Look at you. You're weak!" Kane said.  
  
"P.p.please Kane. Please let me go." I cried  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because this war you are in with Shane has nothing to do with me."  
  
"Oh but it does Stacy, it does. You are now my property. Your father signed a contract with me. You belong to me. The only way you can be reunited with Shane is if he beats me at Summer Slam. Which won't happen. So you will do what I tell you when I tell you. YOU UNDERTAND ME?"  
  
I didn't want to fight him. I knew if I did he would hurt me more than he has.  
  
"I understand." I said as I lowered my head.  
  
"WHEN YOU ANSWER ME YOU WILL CALL ME MASTER" Kane ordered.  
  
"Yes.Master" I said.  
  
"That's better. Now stand up," He ordered.  
  
I stood up with my head still lowered.  
  
"Now get upstairs. You will make me my dinner. I already killed it and skinned it, but you have to cook it."  
  
I walked upstairs and saw a frying pan and a dead squirrel on the counter. I felt sick to my stomach, but I knew I had to do it. I turned to him.  
  
"Do.do we have any butter.master." I asked quietly and cautiously.  
  
"No just cook the damn thing like that." He said harshly.  
  
I turned the burner on medium heat and put on the frying pan. I then put the dead squirrel in the pan. I cooked it as well as I could. I set it on his plate. He looked at me and laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stove and laughed. He grabbed my hand and shoved it on the burner. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor screaming and crying in agony. He went back and ate while listening to me scream. Then suddenly I heard footsteps. But whose was it if Kane was over at the table eating. 


	2. Why dad?

A/n: Some one informed me that Summer Slam is sapposto be Unforgiven. My bad lol. So thanks to that person who informed me that and the rest of the story will be Unforgiven not Summer Slam. So on ward.  
  
I looked up at that person in pain. It was my dad.  
  
"Dad" I whimpered. "Why?"  
  
"You have to learn for defying me." Vince said.  
  
"I hope you go to hell." I said.  
  
"What was that?" Vince said angrily.  
  
Kane came over and picked me up. I looked at him in fear. I was trembling and crying. He took my other hand and placed it on the burner. I fell once again in pain. Kane turned off the burner. I could hear both my dad and Kane laughing at me. Kane then picked me up and threw me down the stairs. He then shut the door and locked it. I laid on the basement unconscious. Vince and Kane sat that the table too. Kane offered Vince some of the squirrel but Vince coughed and said no thanks.  
  
"I see you have a good handle on her." Vince said.  
  
"Yes, by the time I get through with her, she will respect you and follow your ways. It's just going to take some time." Kane said.  
  
"That's one thing we are running out of. Unforgiven is next Sunday. You better have her ready by then, or you're fired." Vince said as he stood up and left.  
  
Kane finished eating and headed off to bed. Shane didn't go to sleep at all. He went looking everywhere for me. The next morning I was still unconscious. It was a combination of the pain from the burns and my head hitting the railing and cement floor. Kane came down the stairs and looked at me. He shook his head and huffed. He bent down and checked my pulse. I had one, which was good for me and for Kane. He placed a towel on the floor by the wall. He placed me on it. He put another towel under my head. He knew he had to keep me alive because if I died he would be tried for murder and he would be fired from the WWE and he didn't want that.  
  
~~~That next Monday~~~  
  
What happened to me you ask. Well I woke up on Wednesday. Kane was nice enough to give me bottled water and a turkey sandwich. On Thursday, he got mad at me for not calling him master so he took a whip and hit me over 15 times on my back. It was hell, I couldn't move for 2 whole days. I was happy he left me alone. On Sunday, he told me he had a match and that I was going to accompany him and he was going to tie me to the ring so I couldn't get away and if I did there would be hell to pay. So now that we are caught up, lets press on. Shane started out Raw that evening.  
  
"KANE, YOU'VE HAD MY SISTER FOR A WEEK. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. LET HER GO!" Shane yelled.  
  
Then they showed a tape. It was me. That S.O.B Kane videoed everything he did to me. All the burns, throwing me down the stairs, the whippings, just everything. Shane was visibly upset.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. SO I'M COMING TO KILL YOU." Shane yelled.  
  
Shane walked up the ramp in a hurry in order to find me and kill Kane. He looked everywhere and still could not find us. Kane's match came up and He walked out there. He had in his hands a rope and the rope ran to my hands, which were tied up. He pulled me to the ring. Once there, he tied the rope to the pole and told me if I moved, it would end up being painful for me. He got into the ring with his opponent Lance Storm. I just stood there with my head down trembling in fear. The match started and half way through the match Shane came down and untied my hands. Before he could do anything, Kane attached him.  
  
"NO!" I yelled.  
  
I jumped on his back and tried to choke him, but he was too strong. He threw me down and I hit my head on the stairs. I was knocked unconscious. Shane was struggling to get free, but it didn't do any good. Kane was prepared for this. He tied Shane up to the rope and started laughing. He took jumper cables and attached them on to Shane's testicles. He then took a car battery and put the other cables on to that. He was electrocuting Shane's testicles. Shane was screaming in pain. Kane was going to do it again, but RVD came out with a chair and Kane, in a panic, ran away leaving me and leaving Shane. RVD let Shane down. Shane fell to the ground. Shane crawled to me and shook me.  
  
"Stacy, Stacy wake up" Shane cried.  
  
I groaned and my eyes flustered open.  
  
"Shane" I cried.  
  
"Yes, it's me sis. He's gone. He won't hurt you no more."  
  
2 stretchers came down and we were both put on them. They took us to the hospital where they treated us. They put us in the same room and put security at the door. The doctors are optimistic that I will heal up with out any scars. Shane came over and crawled in bed with me. He wanted to hold me and not let me go. I meant too much to him. It was like, I knew him more than he knew himself. We were that close.  
  
"I love you bro," I said softly.  
  
"I love you too sis. More than you will ever know." Shane said as he smoothed my hair.  
  
We heard some one come in. It was a police officer.  
  
"There's a Rob Van Dam here to see you. Would you like us to let him in?"  
  
"Yes please." Shane said.  
  
The officer left and RVD came in.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Rob said.  
  
"Nothing much. Rob this is my sister Stacy" Shane said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rob said.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Van Dam for coming out when you did. If you wouldn't have shown up, who knows what would have happened to me and my brother." I said.  
  
"Please call me Rob and don't mention it." Rob smiled.  
  
A police officer came in.  
  
"Sorry to bother you again, but there is a man that claims to be ya'll's father. Should I let him in?"  
  
"No, please Shane don't let him in." I begged.  
  
"Don't worry. He's not coming in here. Officer don't let him in here." Shane said as he held me.  
  
The officer nodded and left. Shane stroked my hair.  
  
"It was him."I said.  
  
"What was him sweetie?" Shane asked.  
  
"Dad. Everything that Kane did to me was dad's fault." I said.  
  
"How so?" Rob asked.  
  
"Kane signed a contract with dad stating that I was Kane's property and if you beat him at Unforgiven then I could be with you and Kane would be fired, but if you lost, I would be his property forever." I said.  
  
"That bastard" Shane said angrily.  
  
"That's not cool at all." Rob said.  
  
"There's more." I said.  
  
"More?" Shane asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"After Kane made me cook his squirrel for his dinner he put my hand on the burner and when I was on the floor in pain, dad came in and started laughing. I asked him why and he said because I defied him and I had to pay. What did I do Shane? How did I defy him?" I asked in tears.  
  
"You did nothing sis. He's just insane that's all." Shane said as he stroked my hair.  
  
"I want dad and Kane to pay. How can we make them pay?" I asked.  
  
A/n...what will they say? 


	3. who's there

"Stacy. I don't want you to get hurt again. So you will not do anything, you hear me?" Shane said.  
  
"I have to do something. I know I can't take on Kane or anything like that, but I want to make dad pay. I know I can. Please let me take on dad." I begged.  
  
"We'll see." Shane said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"So Shane, what do you think Kane is planning? I mean I bet he is probably mad that Stacy is with you and not him." Rob said.  
  
"We both are being released tomorrow and so I'm going to hire security to protect Stacy. At Unforgiven she's coming to the arena with me, so I can keep an eye on her. Can I ask a favor of you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea, sure man." Rob said.  
  
"During my match, can you keep an eye on Stacy for me. I don't want her out there with me."  
  
"Yea, of course. She'll be safe with me." Rob said.  
  
"Thanks man. It means a lot to me.She means alot to me"  
  
"It's no problem. Well I'm going to go so you can get some rest. See you on Sunday." Rob said.  
  
"Bye Rob." Shane said as Rob left.  
  
Shane looked down at me and held me tightly before going to sleep himself. In the middle of the night I started having a nightmare. It was about Kane. He had me tied to a pole and there was wood under me. Kane started laughing and he lit the wood on fire. I was screaming in the hospital bed. Shane heard my screaming and woke up. He shook me awake and held me.  
  
"Shh.. sis I'm here." Shane soothed.  
  
"Kane was burning me." I cried.  
  
"It was a nightmare. He won't hurt you ever again I promise you that." Shane said.  
  
"Please hold me and never let me go." I cried.  
  
"I'll never let you go. Never" Shane promised.  
  
I clung on to Shane and he held me. Shane held me protectively as we both slept. Shane woke up before me. He stroked my hair. In came an officer.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but 2 ladies are here. Claim to be your mother and sister."  
  
"Let them in." Shane said softly.  
  
The officer nodded and left. In came our mother and sister. Shane hugged them both. I heard them talking and moving around and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my mom and sister and tears came to my eyes.  
  
"Momma" I cried.  
  
"Oh baby." My mom said as she hugged me.  
  
I cried on her shoulders. After my tears were gone I hugged my sister.  
  
"Hey sis. How are you doing?" Steph asked.  
  
I just chuckled.  
  
"I'm trying to be as strong as I can." I said. "How are you all doing?"  
  
"Same as you sis." Steph said.  
  
"I don't understand how dad could do this to all of us. All we did was love him and he does this." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Well sweetie, if we all stay together then we can beat him at his own game." My mom said.  
  
"I wanna make him pay." I said.  
  
"He'll pay sis. I promise he will." Steph said with hope in her voice.  
  
I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. I was too sore. My back hurt from the whipping, my head was sore from the head injuries, and my hands hurt from the burnings.  
  
"Are you ok sis?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm just sore and I can't get comfortable. That's all" I said.  
  
"Here let me help you." Shane said.  
  
He sat me up and put pillows under me so my back would be on the soft pillows.  
  
"How's that?" Shane asked.  
  
"Better. Thanks Shane" I said  
  
"So what has dad been up too since Monday?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well apparently Kane barged into Vince's office and had a fit about a contract he had with Vince although, I have no clue what contract they had." Mom said.  
  
"I do." I said.  
  
"What was the contract?" Steph asked.  
  
"Kane signed a contract with dad stating that I was Kane's property. The only way I wouldn't be his property anymore would be if Shane beats him at Unforgiven then Kane would be fired and I would be free, but if Shane lost, I would be Kane's property forever." I said.  
  
"I know dad is evil and can do some really stupid things sometimes, but he would never sell his own daughter." Steph said.  
  
"He can and he did Steph." I said.  
  
Steph just shook her head and started crying. Mom held her.  
  
"Steph" I said.  
  
She looked up and I motioned for her to come to me. She did. I wrapped her in a hug and let her cry on my shoulder.  
  
"Its okay sis. We don't need dad as long as we have each other." I said.  
  
We all talked some more before we were released from the hospital. Shane stayed by me and had cops following us so that Kane couldn't come near me. Every night I had a nightmare about Kane. Each day they were getting worse. It was Saturday night, the night before Unforgiven. I was so worried about Shane. I don't want him to get hurt. So I decided to talk to him about it and let him know how I felt. I looked over at him as he watched TV in the other hotel bed. I got up and crawled in bed with him and grabbed the remote. I then turned off TV and put down the remote.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Shane asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm worried about tomorrow." I said  
  
"Why sis?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I know you and what you would do. I just don't wanna see you do something so outrageous that you end up hurt," I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I won't do something too dangerous."  
  
"Don't lie to me Shane. You're in a last man standing match. You said you'd fight until you aren't breathing. You know how much that scares me." I said while crying.  
  
He held me tightly.  
  
"Babygurl, I will take down Kane and walk out of that building with out being hurt. I promise you that and you know I never break a promise." Shane said.  
  
"I love you bro." I said while burying my head into his neck.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open. 


	4. Is it getting hot in here?

I looked at the door and dad was standing there. The cops grabbed him.  
  
"Stacy! You belong to Kane! I have a contract with him!" my dad yelled.  
  
I walked to my dad and he stopped struggling. I looked at him.  
  
"You are a disgrace!" My dad yelled.  
  
I slapped him and he stared at me in shock.  
  
"No dad, you're the disgrace."  
  
"Officers please escort him out." Shane said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
'You'll pay for this Stacy. I promise you that." My dad yelled as he was taken out of the room.  
  
After the door shut I collapsed in Shane's arms. I was crying hysterically. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and stroked my hair.  
  
"Shh.he's gone." Shane said softly.  
  
I started to calm down.  
  
"That's better. I am so proud of you. You stood up to dad. You are so brave." Shane said.  
  
"You really think so?" I asked.  
  
"I know so," Shane said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
We cuddled and fell asleep. During the night I had the nightmare about Kane burning me, but this time my dad helped him. Shane shook me awake and held me until we fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt the bed. Shane wasn't in it. I opened my eyes a little.  
  
"Shane?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Shane went out for a while." I heard someone say.  
  
I looked over at the other bed. Rob was sitting there.  
  
"Rob? What ya doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Shane went to the gym to get ready for his match and so he asked me to come over here and watch you." Rob said.  
  
"Oh. Thanks Rob" I said.  
  
"No problem." Rob said.  
  
"What ya watching?" I asked.  
  
"Judge Judy" Rob said.  
  
"Ohhh I love her." I said.  
  
"Yea, I always watch this show." Rob said.  
  
"She should become a wrestler. She's a mean one." I said.  
  
He just chuckled at me. I sat up and laid my back against the headboard. We watched it til it was over.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Will you be ok by yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Sure thing Stacy" Rob said.  
  
I got up and grabbed my clothes that I just bought yesterday. I bought a short, black, mini skirt and a white tank top. I went and took a shower. I got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and did my other morning things. When I came out I saw Rob staring at me. I blushed and went to put my old clothes in my gym bag. I went to the balcony doors and opened them to go out to the balcony.  
  
"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Rob said from behind.  
  
"Yes, its wonderful here. I haven't been out much since well you know."  
  
"It will all be over tonight." Rob said.  
  
"I hope so and I hope Shane will be ok"  
  
"He will. He's a fighter."  
  
It was silent for a moment until I gasped in horror.  
  
"What?" Rob asked concernedly.  
  
I pointed to a car and there he saw what I gasped at. It was Kane. He then threw something up at us and he made it. It was a dead, bloody squirrel. I got sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom to throw up. RVD watched Kane get into his car and drive away. Rob then went into the bathroom and rubbed my back, as I was sick. After wiping my mouth and flushing the toilet, Rob helped me to the bed. Tears were running down my face and he covered me up.  
  
"Hey it's ok. He's gone and he can't hurt you." Rob said.  
  
"He is psychotic." I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I know he is. He's going to pay tonight. You'll see." He said.  
  
"Thank you Rob for being here with me." I said.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I wanna be here." He said as he took the hair away from my face.  
  
Shane then came in. He saw us and was concerned.  
  
"What's going on?" Shane asked.  
  
"Kane was here at the hotel." I said.  
  
"WHAT?" Shane yelled.  
  
"We were on the balcony when we saw Kane. He was in the parking lot. He then threw a dead squirrel at us and left." Rob said as he got up.  
  
Shane came and sat down next to me. He stroked my hair while looking at me.  
  
"He'll pay sis. He'll pay." Shane said.  
  
After a little while longer, we all got ready. I brushed my teeth, combed hair, and did my makeup. Rob packed his bag and Shane took a shower and packed his bag. We all headed to the arena and found our locker room. RVD and Shane McMahon. We went in and they got ready. I just sat there and watched the TV. Shane's match was next. I stood up and walked to him.  
  
"Why can't I go out there with you?" I asked.  
  
"Because it's too dangerous. So you are going to stay back here with Rob understand?" Shane said sternly.  
  
"I understand." I said silently and sadly.  
  
"Hey don't be upset. Everything will be fine."  
  
I hugged him tightly. He sighed and hugged my back placing his head on mine. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Shane you're on" A stagehand said.  
  
With a kiss on my forehead he left. I sat next to Rob on the bench. He put his arm around me and told me Shane would be all right. We watched the match and every time Kane hit Shane I would shut my eyes that way I couldn't cry. When I opened my eyes I saw Shane on top of the big screen on top of the ramp.  
  
"SHANE! NO!"I cried to the TV as I stood.  
  
Rob came and wrapped his arms around me. We saw Shane jump off the screen. I tried to run to the door, but Rob held me back.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I yelled.  
  
"You can't go out there." Rob said.  
  
"Shane!" I cried.  
  
I collapsed in Rob's arms. I was crying hysterically. I saw them roll Shane away. That's when the door burst open. It was my dad and Kane. 


	5. Stay away from her

"You're coming with me Stacy." Kane said.  
  
"NO!" I yelled.  
  
Rob got up and so did I. Rob stood in front of me.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Rob said sternly.  
  
"Who's going to stop us?" Kane laughed.  
  
"I will Kane." Rob said.  
  
I wrapped my hands around Rob's arm. My hands were shaking.  
  
"I can smell both of you. You both smell like fear. I like fear." Kane said.  
  
"Stacy, I order you to come with us." My dad ordered.  
  
"Go to hell. Both of you." I said.  
  
Kane then ran toward Rob and they started fighting. Dad came over by me and was pulling me out of the room. I slapped him and he got mad. He punched me in the face and I was knocked to the floor. I wasn't unconscious, but I was close to it. Rob saw this.  
  
"STACY!" Rob yelled.  
  
Some of the other wrestlers heard the noise and came in. The wrestlers included Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Dudley boys, and Jeff Hardy. They took in the scene. They saw my dad above my non-moving body and Kane and Rob fighting. Jeff picked me up and looked at my dad.  
  
"You make me sick." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff carried me to a trainer. Meanwhile the others helped out Rob. Kane retreated along with my dad. Rob asked around to find out where I was. He finally found me with Jeff at the trainer's office. He walked to me and saw I was conscious, but I was getting a bruised cheek. We both thanked Jeff and Jeff left.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rob asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, but are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"I'm cool. Come on; let's go to the hospital to see your brother."  
  
We went to the locker room and gathered Rob's and Shane's things. We got in his rental car and we took off. When we got to the hospital we got out of the car and headed inside. We went hand in hand. We didn't know why, but it felt right. We found out his room number and went to his room. He was sleeping in his bed. I let go of Rob's hand and went to Shane's side. I sat on his bed and stroked his hair and cheeks. Tears were rolling down my face. Rob rubbed my back as I stared at Shane. Suddenly Shane woke up.  
  
"Shane." I cried.  
  
I hugged him and buried my head into his neck and shoulder. I started crying harder. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Shh...hey don't cry. I'm ok." Shane said.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt." I cried.  
  
"I'm not hurt sweetie." Shane said.  
  
"Then why are you in here?"  
  
"They just want to make sure I am ok after that jump. They said I am alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sure babygurl." Shane said.  
  
Shane pulled me up so he could wipe my eyes and that's when he seen my bruised face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEEK?" Shane yelled.  
  
I looked down and more tears came. Rob stepped forward.  
  
"After your match Kane and Vince busted in the door. Kane told Stacy that she was coming with him. So I took on Kane and while I was doing that your dad was going after Stacy. That's when Vince punched her." Rob said.  
  
"That bastard. It's ok Stacy. He'll pay." Shane said.  
  
"I know he will." I said.  
  
"You both need your sleep so go back to the hotel and get some." Shane said.  
  
I pouted and gave him the doggie eyes.  
  
"Oh no. Stacy don't give me that look. You cannot stay here with me. Go back to the hotel." Shane smiled.  
  
"Okay. I love you bro." I said hugging him.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
Rob took my hand and we left. In the car we talked a lot. We talked about how Shane and I became so close and we talked about how Rob got into wrestling. When we got into the hotel Rob took a shower and I made a phone call on my cell out on the balcony.  
  
"Hello?" My dad answered.  
  
"Hi dad." I said.  
  
"What do you want Stacy?" My dad asked.  
  
"I want to fight you tomorrow on Raw. No disqualifications and anywhere fall." I said.  
  
"Are you serious?" My dad laughed.  
  
"I am dead serious."  
  
He just chuckled. I turned around and seen Rob looking at me in shock.  
  
"You got a deal." Dad said and then hung up.  
  
I hung up and walked past Rob. I set my phone on the nightstand.  
  
"STACY, ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN MAKING A MATCH LIKE THAT?" Rob yelled.  
  
"I told you and Shane my dad would pay and I am going to make sure of it." I said.  
  
"Your brother is going to kill you." Rob said.  
  
"Yea, but there is nothing he can do now. The fight is on." I said as I climbed into bed.  
  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Rob took his cell phone and went to the balcony. He called the hospital and got a hold of Shane. Shane flipped out when he found out. Shane said he was going to get himself out of the hospital that night and get to the hotel to talk/yell at me. Rob went back to the other bed and read a book. An hour and a half later, there was a knock at the door. Rob went and answered it. It was Shane. Rob let Shane in and Shane went to me and shook me awake.  
  
"Shane?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Yea, what's this I hear about you fighting dad tomorrow?"  
  
"How did you find out?" I asked as I woke up more.  
  
"I heard it from dad." Shane said covering for Rob." Now tell me what is going on"  
  
I sighed and said, "I wanted dad to pay for everything. For what he's put me through and what he's put all of us through. I told he would pay. So I called him and told him that I wanted a fight with him on Raw. No disqualifications and anywhere fall. I plan on making him pay."  
  
"I was going to take care of dad." Shane said.  
  
"Shane, it's my fight, not yours. Nothing bad will happen. I can fight him."  
  
"Stacy it's a non-disqualifications match that means Kane can interfere." Rob said behind Shane's shoulder.  
  
"Well then I will fight him too." I said.  
  
Shane ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Shane, I'll be okay. I need to do this. You know how dad has treated me all my life. I want him to pay. I need to do this for my own frame of mind. Please understand." I said. 


	6. Bookstore

"OK, but if I see anything too dangerous I am coming out there." Shane said sternly.  
  
"Same here" Rob said.  
  
"Shane please don't be mad at me." I said.  
  
"I'm not mad sweetie." Shane said.  
  
"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. You're mad at me." I said teary eyed.  
  
"Don't cry sis. I ain't mad. I'm just concerned." Shane said. "Get some sleep sis. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. I shortly fell asleep. Shane and Rob went out on the balcony to talk. They talked about what they are going to do. They decided on teaching me some moves and how to use weapons efficiently. Like how to hit with chairs, ladders, and etc. Rob slept in one bed and Shane crawled in with me. During the night, I once again had a nightmare. My dad and I were fighting and then Kane came out. My dad got out of the ring and a cage surrounded me. The ring started on fire. I was being burned. I woke up screaming. Shane was holding me and Rob was looking at me with concern. He held me until I calmed down.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Shane asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What was it about?" Shane whispered.  
  
"I was fighting dad in the ring and Kane came out. Dad got out of the ring and a cage surrounded me. The ring started on fire and I was burning." I cried.  
  
"Shh...its ok." Shane said.  
  
He laid me down and hummed in my ear. I slowly fell asleep. Rob and Shane fell back asleep also. I woke up before them and I took a shower and put on short, tight shorts with a tank top. I looked at them and snuck out of the room. I went and hailed a taxi. The taxi took me to a bookstore. I went in and looked for books the might help me with my nightmares and that might help me in the ring. I found a couple of books and bought them. I then took a taxi to the hotel and went into the empty restaurant. I started reading a book called, "Taking on your father" (fake book at least I think). I was on page 45 when I heard 2 voices. They were guy's voices. They were talking about me. Wondering where I was. I looked up and saw Shane and Rob talking and looking around.  
  
"Who ya looking for?" I said.  
  
Shane and Rob turned around and saw me. They walked quickly to me. Rob sat across from me and Shane sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.  
  
"Stacy, thank god you are alright," Rob said.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. We woke up and you weren't there. I thought Kane or dad did something to you." Shane said kissing my head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just went to the bookstore." I said.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up if you wanted to go?" Shane asked.  
  
"You just got out of the hospital and I thought you needed your sleep." I said.  
  
"You could have woken up me." Rob said.  
  
"You've done so much already and I didn't wanna bother you." I said.  
  
"You wouldn't have bothered me," Rob said.  
  
I just gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm just glad you are alright." Shane said  
  
"You're cute when you worry." I laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." Shane laughed.  
  
"So what books did you get?" Rob asked.  
  
"Just a few books that might help me with the fight and a few books to help my nightmares go away." I smiled.  
  
"We've been talking Stacy and we decided we are going to teach you how to fight and we are going to show you some wrestling moves before we go to the next arena." Shane said.  
  
"YAY!" I bounced.  
  
"Yea Yea! Come on, let's go get you changed so we can start." Shane said.  
  
We all got up. Rob helped me carry my books. After we changed, they took me to a near by gym. They taught me a lot of moves. Frog splash, clothesline, corkscrew, moonsault, and plenty more. Rob showed me a lot of karate moves. Which we connected a lot. After that, we went to take a shower at the hotel. We then packed our bags and took off to the next city. We took a limo. Shane sat across from Rob and I. I was tired from working so hard so the next thing I knew I laid my head on Rob's lap and fell sleep. Rob chuckled and stroked my hair instinctively. Shane looked at us and smiled. He could see something between us from the beginning. Rob looked up from me and saw Shane smiling.  
  
"You have a thing for my sister don't you?" Shane smiled.  
  
"I like her a lot and I think I am starting to fall in love with her." Rob said.  
  
"Well you're a good man so I say go for it." Shane said.  
  
After a few hours we were in the next city. Shane got the bags and Rob got me. Rob watched TV, I slept, and Shane made a few phone calls. I woke up and sat up.  
  
"Hey, finally your awake" Rob laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." I giggled.  
  
"Where's Shane-o?" I asked.  
  
"He went to make a couple of errands." Rob said.  
  
I got up and went through my bag to find my hairbrush. I then sat on my bed and started to comb my long hair. My hair was half way down my back and it was a pain in the neck to comb. I growled in frustration of trying to comb it all.  
  
"Come here, I'll help you comb it." Rob chuckled.  
  
I got up and sat on his bed. He took the comb and started to comb my hair. He was so gentle in combing my hair.  
  
"All done." Rob said softly.  
  
I slowly turned around and took the comb away from him. I looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
  
"Your welcome." He whispered.  
  
Before I knew what was happening we were kissing. His lips are so soft and taste so good. We pulled back and looked at each other with smiles on our faces.  
  
"That was amazing." I said.  
  
"Yes it was. I've wanted to do it for a while now. Would you consider.." Rob started.  
  
"Consider what?" I asked as I smiled.  
  
"Would you consider being my girlfriend?" He blushed.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend Rob." I said.  
  
We both smiled brightly and kissed each other. Rob laid down and I laid next to him placing my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist. I don't know why, but it felt right. Ya know what I mean? We both closed our eyes and cuddled. Then suddenly the door opened and we saw Shane looking at us.  
  
A/n: what is his reaction to seeing his sister and Rob in the same bed cuddling? 


	7. HE DID WHAT!

"Um.hi bro" I said blushing.  
  
"Aren't you two so cute together." Shane smiled.  
  
We looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Here I got something for you" Shane said handing me a package.  
  
I looked inside it and it was a Shane jersey and sports pants. It's an identical outfit that Shane wears to wrestle. I jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed.  
  
"You're welcome baby sis. Let's get ready for Raw." He said.  
  
We all got packed. I got dressed in the outfit Shane bought me. When I walked out of the bathroom Shane looked at me. He smiled and hugged me. We all left to the arena. In the locker room I did the splits and I did other exercises. There was a knock at the door and a stagehand came in. He handed me a piece of paper and left. I read it and yelled, "DAMN HIM!"  
  
"What?" Rob and Shane both said.  
  
"Dad...he made an add on to the match. If he wins I have to go with Kane and if I win Kane is fired." I said.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?!" They yelled.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I cried.  
  
They all thought for a minute.  
  
"I've got it. We talk to the superstars. I am sure they will come out and help you. It's a non-disqualification match so you can't be disqualified for that." Rob said.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"You guys go do that. I'm going to finish stretching."  
  
They nodded and went to ask around. They came back with smiles on their faces. I nodded as the stagehand said it was time. Rob and Shane walked me to the curtain. Shane hugged me.  
  
"It's all going to be ok. You are going to win and Kane will be gone and dad will pay." Shane said.  
  
"I love you bro." I said.  
  
"I love you more." He said  
  
I looked over at Rob and walked too him. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight.  
  
"Please come back to me." He whispered.  
  
"I will Rob. I will." I whispered.  
  
We pulled back and kissed. I heard Shane's music start and I took one more look at them before going through the curtain. Everyone was cheering for me. I walked down the ramp with a smile. The smiled stayed on my face until my father came out. Once he entered the ring I jumped him. He fell to the ground and the bell rang. I punched him over and over in the head. The crowd was going wild. My dad pushed me off and got up. He put his hand to his mouth and noticed it was bleeding. He turned furious and ran toward me. He tackled me to the mat and started to choke me. It was getting hard for me to breathe. I was thrashing my hands at him to try to get him off me. I raised my knee and it connected with his nuts. He fell to the side holding his nuts. I started coughing. I started to get up as he did. I kicked him in the nuts again and then his head. I then ran out of the ring to get a chair. I grabbed the chair and reentered the ring. As dad started to get up I swun the chair and he ducked. He kicked me in the stomach and took the chair away from me. He hit me straight in the head. I fell to the mat as my head started bleeding. He covered me. 1,2 kick out. He was very angry. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I punched him and he let go. I clothes lined him and then went up for the frog splash. I did just that. I covered him. 1,2 kick out. I picked up the chair and was about to hit my dad when Kane's music came on. I looked at the entrance for Kane and he never came out. I was hit from behind. It was Kane. He grabbed me and chokeslamed me. That's when Shane came running out with Rob. They jumped Kane. My dad picked me up and slammed me down. He covered for the pin. 1, kick out. That's when he started choking me again. I was about to pass out when his hands let my throat go. I then heard some pounding. I look to my side and seen 5 other superstars beating up Kane and my dad. Jeff Hardy lifted me up and he made it so I covered my dad. 1,2,3.  
  
"And the winner of this match is Stacy McMahon." Lillian said.  
  
Thank god it was over. I couldn't handle anymore. I laid there on top of my dad. I didn't move. I was in too much pain and I couldn't breathe due to being choked so much. Some one lifted me up. They were saying something, but I couldn't hear it. I tried to see who it was, but my vision was blurry. I was gasping for air and shaking. I closed my eyes hoping the pain would go away. I felt the person start to walk. The next thing I know, I am being laid on a table. I feel an oxygen mask being put on me and a bright light shined in my eyes. I groaned and hit the light that was shining in my eyes. I felt some one hold my hand. I squeezed their hand as they stroke my hair. I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first, but then they focused. I saw Shane holding my hand and stroking my hair and I saw Rob by my feet.  
  
"Shane" I said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Shh...babygurl. Don't talk. The match is over and Kane is gone." Shane said.  
  
I nodded as the doctor came back over.  
  
"The ambulance is here. They are going to take her to the hospital to stitch up the cut on her head and make sure she doesn't have a concussion. They also are going to take a look at her throat to make sure there was no damage." The doctor said.  
  
Shane let Rob come up by me.  
  
"Hey baby. I have to stay here for my match, but as soon as it's done, I will be there with you ok?" Rob said.  
  
I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. He smiled. I was then placed on a stretcher. They took me away with Shane following us. Shane rode with me in the ambulance. He held my hand the whole way and the whole time I was looking into his eyes. I felt safe when I looked into them. We both smiled at each other. At the hospital they stitched me up, found out I had a small concussion, and my throat would be bruised, but ok. Shane was let into the room when all tests were done. My oxygen mask was off and they put on a nose oxygen mask. They also put an ice pack on my neck/throat. Shane came in and sat on the bed. He put my hand in his hand and leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Hey babygurl. I've got some good news. They will let you leave in 2 hours. They wanna keep you here a while to make sure you're ok." Shane said.  
  
"I love you Shane," I said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I love you too sis." He smiled.  
  
"I told you I would make dad pay"  
  
"Yes you did. You were so great out there. I am so proud of you."  
  
We heard the door open and we looked at the door. I saw Rob. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He walked to the other side of me and took my hand.  
  
"Hey baby." Rob said.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"You kicked some butt out there." Rob said.  
  
"I did didn't I?" I said trying to laugh.  
  
"Yes you did. All the superstars are talking about you. They are glad Kane is gone and that your dad got his butt wiped." Rob said.  
  
"Well I did have a lot of help," I said.  
  
"True, but before they came out I seen what you did. Jump him and punch him in the face and then kicked him in the nuts 2 times. Let's not forget the frog splash that you did like a pro." Rob said.  
  
I smiled at him. I turned and looked at Shane and came up with a plan. Hee Hee 


	8. Can't sleep

I took my hand out of his and poked him in the belly where I knew he was ticklish. He jumped up laughing.  
  
"Hey brat." He laughed.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. I smiled and thought of something. I turned and looked at Rob. I took my hand out of his and poked him in the same spot. He didn't do anything. I looked at him and he laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not ticklish." Rob laughed.  
  
"Yes you are. I'll find it." I said.  
  
After 2 more hours I was released and they took me back to the hotel. I fell asleep in the car so Rob carried me to the room. I woke up in the middle of the night because of a storm. I looked over at Shane and he was asleep peacefully. I looked over at Rob's bed. It was empty. I saw him over by the balcony. I got up and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Can't sleep?" I whispered.  
  
" I hate storms." Rob said.  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
Thunder shot and I jumped. He held me tightly.  
  
"Come on" Rob said leading me to the bed.  
  
We both crawled in and he put the covers over us. I laid my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist. After that the storm didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were together and we are in love. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met Rob. He's my hero. He saved me from Kane and my dad. I will be forever grateful to him.  
  
"Is it really over?" I asked.  
  
"I hope so sweetie."  
  
"I'm glad Kane's gone. He can't hurt us anymore." I said.  
  
"I know." He said as he kissed my head.  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
  
With one more kiss we both fell peacefully asleep. Shane woke up and realized I wasn't in bed with him. He sat up quickly and looked around. He saw me in Rob's bed sleeping with a smile on my face. Shane went and took a shower. I woke up and looked up at Rob. He was still sleeping. He looked so adorable sleeping with a sleepily grin on his face. I softly kissed his lips. When I pulled away he licked his lips and said my name. I giggled and went to look for clothes to change in. When Shane came out, I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I went and took a shower. I looked in the mirror and I wanted to cry. There was a big bruise on my neck and the cut on my head. I replaced the bandage on my head. After I did my hair and make-up and other morning things I got dressed in tight, black jeans and a tank top. I came out and Rob was up talking to Shane. They stopped talking and looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." They both said.  
  
I shook my head and threw my dirty clothes in a bag. I then went to Shane and sat on his lap. He held me tightly. I looked over at Rob.  
  
"Hi Robbie." I bounced.  
  
He chuckled and said, " Hi sweetie."  
  
Rob went to take a shower. I turned my body in a way so I could kiss Shane's cheek since I couldn't move my neck too much. Then my cell phone went off. I got up and answered it. It was my mom and Stephanie. I told them I was all right and all that jazz. I walked back to the bed and laid down. Shane laid down next to me and held me in his arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked  
  
"I'm just glad you are in my arms. I couldn't bare it if I lost you." Shane said.  
  
"I'm a McMahon. I am very strong and stubborn. So you will never lose me." I said as I stroked his hair.  
  
"I love you. I hope you know that." Shane said.  
  
"I know you love me and I hope you know I love you." I said.  
  
"Yea, I know." Shane said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Hey that was uncalled for." I said.  
  
"Oh, you'll get over it." Shane laughed.  
  
"No I won't. You traumatized me for life." I laughed.  
  
"Nerdbomber." Shane joked.  
  
"Geek burger" I said  
  
We both laughed. I closed my eyes and was starting to get sleepy. That's when Rob came out and he was looking damn hot. He had on tight ass jeans, a RVD t-shirt, and his hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"Damn you're hot!" I said.  
  
Then he smiled and looked at me.  
  
I blushed and buried my face in Shane's chest.  
  
"I just said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did." Shane laughed.  
  
"Someone's blushing." Rob teased.  
  
"Stop teasing me." I said as buried my face in Shane's chest more.  
  
"Aww..but you're so fun to pick on" Shane said.  
  
I looked at him and hit his chest.  
  
"I don't like you no more." I said.  
  
"Yes you do." Shane said.  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him and got up. I went to my bag and pulled out a sucker. I loved suckers. They are my favorite candy. I took off the wrapper and put the sucker in my mouth. I bounced over to the balcony and went out on it. I looked out at the view and it was amazing. The sun was high in the sky. I saw mountains in the distance, a wooded area below that, a fog type mist surrounding both of those, and down below me and all the way to the forest is big, beautiful houses. I felt 2 arms wrap around me. I lean into the person holding me. I feel a pair of lips on the backside of my neck. I moan and close my eyes.  
  
"I love you." Rob said.  
  
"I love you too." I said as I turned around.  
  
I looked into his eyes and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. We pulled back and he licked his lips.  
  
"Mmm...sour apple" Rob said.  
  
"You like the taste of apple?" I asked.  
  
"I like the taste of you." Rob flirted.  
  
"You do huh?"  
  
"Yes I do. I want more." Rob said as he leaned in and kissed me.  
  
I moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer to me. We pulled away and headed inside. I put the sucker back in my mouth and went to my cell phone. I turned it back on and saw I had one message. I threw my sucker away and sat on the bed next to Shane. I listened to the message. It was my mom. She asked me to call her back right away it was an Emergency. I redialed the number.  
  
"Hello, this is Linda."  
  
"Hey mom, you called and said it was an emergency. So what's up?"  
  
Rob and Shane looked at me.  
  
"Its about Kane and your dad."  
  
"What about Dad and Kane?" I asked.  
  
"Dad fired Kane, but then he rehired him."  
  
"What! You can't be serious"  
  
"I am. Also, Both Kane and dad said they would get revenge on you." My mom said  
  
"How do you know all this"?  
  
"They came by here."  
  
"Damn! Um..just leave dad and Kane to me. I want you to stay low for a while until this all blows over. Tell Steph to do the same thing." I said.  
  
"Okay. You and Shane be careful though."  
  
"We will. I'll call you when it's over with. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie." My mom said.  
  
We both hung up. I looked at Rob and Shane and their faces were filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Kane's back" I said.  
  
A/n: What will they say and how will they react? 


	9. WOW!

"What do you mean Kane's back?" Shane said.  
  
"Dad fired Kane and then rehired him. He's back in the WWE." I said.  
  
"That can't be." Rob said.  
  
"I told mom that her and Steph should go into hiding because Kane and dad were there with her."  
  
"Damn them!" Shane yelled.  
  
"They told mom that they were going to get revenge on me." I said.  
  
"They're not going to do anything to you. You have me, Rob, and a lot of other guys on your side who will protect you." Shane said.  
  
"I know." I smiled.  
  
"I gotta go take care of something's, but I will be back soon." Shane said as he left.  
  
I went over to Rob and pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He chuckled.  
  
"And what may I ask are you doing?"  
  
"I need a distraction and so I am making one." I said.  
  
I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. I was scared at what Kane and my dad might do to me so I needed to do something that felt so good I wouldn't think about them. I just started to make out with Rob. I felt Rob pull me into him more. I moaned at the sensation. We pulled apart with bright smiles on our faces. I then got up and helped him up.  
  
"That was..wow" Rob said.  
  
"I'm guessing you liked it?" I asked with a grin.  
  
"I loved it." Rob said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Good. Come on, let's go eat." I said.  
  
"What about Shane?" Rob asked.  
  
"I'll call him in the taxi." I said.  
  
We went and hailed a taxi and once in I called Shane and he said he couldn't join us. So it was just Rob and I. We went to McDonald's. We sat in a booth. He sat across me. We were eating and talking for a while. When we were finished we thought we should go for a walk. We saw a park across the street and decided to go there. We both saw the swing set and Rob grabbed my hand and dragged me to it. I sat down and Rob pushed me on the swings. We talked, laughed, and kissed. We were about to head back to the hotel when all of a sudden Rob was grabbed from behind. I turned and saw a scary sight. I tried to get to him, but I was held back. I looked behind me and it was my dad.  
  
"LET HER GO." Rob yelled.  
  
"In your dreams." Kane said as he hit Rob.  
  
Rob fell to the ground.  
  
"LEAVE ROB ALONE!" I yelled as I struggled against my dad.  
  
"Shut up or he dies" Dad said as Kane kicked Rob.  
  
I whimpered and started crying.  
  
"Aww..poor baby is crying. Go on Stacy cry, cry, cry" Kane said as he kicked Rob who was on the ground.  
  
I was crying harder.  
  
"Run Stacy!" Rob said as he was being kicked.  
  
"SHUT UP" Kane yelled as he kicked Rob's head.  
  
I elbowed my dad in the stomach and then turned around and kicked him in the nuts. He fell over.  
  
"RUN! RUN STACY!" Rob yelled.  
  
I started to run, but then when I passed a tree some one grabbed me. It was Brock?!?! He was behind the tree the whole time. What does he have to do with Kane and ..my dad? That's it. He's helping out my dad. That bastard. Brock threw me over his shoulders and brought me back to my dad. I was kicking, screaming, and pounding at his back. He put me down and held on to my arms. I looked at Rob. He was bleeding. Kane was smiling and laughing as he kept Rob on the ground. I saw my dad walking to me. He looked like he was angry with me. He then slapped me.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Rob choked out.  
  
"I said shut up!" Kane said harshly while he kicked Rob's head.  
  
"Dad, please stop" I cried.  
  
"You don't get it do you? I am a businessman. I always do my business to help the company." My dad said.  
  
"No, you just do business to help yourself." I said.  
  
My dad punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"NO STACY!" Rob yelled.  
  
My dad kicked me in the stomach and then told Brock to hurt me. Before Brock could do anything, we heard sirens. Dad looked up and saw the cops coming.  
  
"BROCK GRAB HER, COME ON LET'S GO!" my dad said.  
  
Brock grabbed me and pulled me into the limo. Kane then picked Rob up and chokeslamed him to the ground. Kane and my dad entered the limo and took off. The cops came and called an ambulance for Rob. Rob kept repeating to the cops, "They have her. They took her." At the hospital, Rob called Shane.  
  
"Hello?" Shane answered.  
  
"Shane, its Rob. They have her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kane, your dad, and Brock attacked me and Stacy in the park. They then took Stacy."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Shane yelled freaking out.  
  
"We have to get her back Shane."  
  
"We will. I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"  
  
"Kerlong hospital." Rob said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a flash." Shane said as he hung up.  
  
After 10 minutes, Rob was released and Shane picked him up. They talked to police, got out on the news and said a reward would be given if I was found, and they went around looking. Meanwhile..I was in the limo as they pulled away. I was kicking and screaming. Brock smacked me on my face as hard as he could and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair and my mouth was taped. I saw before me the 3 guys sitting at a table.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's up?" Kane said.  
  
I looked at him in anger.  
  
"There's the daughter I know. I can see the McMahon fire in your eyes. You just want to hit me don't you? You will join us in being the dominant force in the WWE. When you talk to us you will call us master and you will do what we say, when we say it." Vince said harshly.  
  
I shook my head and looked at them in anger, fear, and hate. They just laughed.  
  
"We are going to torture you by putting you in a hole in the backyard and not feed you or let you drink. When you give up and join us we will let you out and feed and water you." Kane said.  
  
With that they picked me up and took me outside. They untied me and took the tape of my mouth. I looked down and saw the hole. It was huge. They pushed me in and I landed with a thud. They nailed the top of the hole with a wire fence.  
  
"Dad, please don't do this. I'm your daughter, your own flesh and blood. Please let me out. Have a heart." I cried.  
  
A/n: Will he answer her? 


	10. New look

I heard them laugh as they walked away.  
  
"DAD!" I cried louder.  
  
I sat down holding my knees to my chest. I started rocking back and forth crying.  
  
"God please help me." I cried.  
  
I then felt something hard in my pocket. I reached I and pulled out my cell phone. Those idiots forgot to take it away. I dialed Shane's number.  
  
"Hello?" Shane answered.  
  
"Shane" I whispered.  
  
"Stacy, is that you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea, please get me out of here Shane. I'm scared," I whispery cried.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know. They put me in a hole in the backyard and they won't feed me or let me drink. They said that when I give up and join them then they would let me out and feed and water me. I can't last more than 3 days without food or water or I'll die. What am I going to do?" I cried.  
  
"Oh God. Babygurl, we're going to find you. I promise. Stay strong baby, stay strong."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"YOU HAVE A CELLPHONE!" My dad yelled.  
  
I looked up and saw my dad. Brock and Kane then showed up. Brock tore the wire fence off and Kane jumped in.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT!" Kane yelled.  
  
"NO!" I yelled.  
  
He slapped me, grabbed my cell phone and smashed it. I watched Kane get out of the hole and re-nail the fence.  
  
"You disappoint me Stacy," my dad said.  
  
They walked away and left me there. The night was cold and dark. I couldn't see anything. All I could do is hear the sounds of animals. I curled myself into a ball to keep as warm as possible. I didn't get any sleep at all. I couldn't sleep. I was hungry, cold, and scared. My dad, Kane, and Brock came out to check on me. They asked me if I was ready to join them. I said no. They left me. The same night I didn't sleep. It was then the next morning. It had been 2 days I had been in the hole. They looked down on me.  
  
"She's not moving Vince." Brock said.  
  
"She's just asleep." my dad said although you could hear the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"It doesn't look as if she is breathing." Kane said.  
  
"Brock, go down there and check her pulse and see if she is breathing," my dad said.  
  
Brock came down and checked my pulse and my breathing.  
  
"Her pulse is slow and weak and she's not breathing." Brock yelled up.  
  
"Lift her up here." My dad ordered.  
  
Brock lifted me up out of the hole and then crawled out himself. My dad laid me down on the ground and by now I was blue. My dad started to give me mouth to mouth. EWWW! I started to cough and gasp for air. I started to shiver cuz I was still cold. I looked up at my dad.  
  
"Dad" I cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll join you. I'll do what you say." I said.  
  
"Good that's what I thought you would say."  
  
I laid my head back down on the ground.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
I tried to stand up, but my feet collapsed underneath me.  
  
"Brock help her up" My dad said.  
  
Brock picked me up and took me into the house where my dad gave me a jacket, a sandwich, and water. I ate the sandwich fast and drank the whole bottle of water.  
  
"Fell better?" My dad asked cocky.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What was that?" My dad asked.  
  
"Yes..master" I said as I lowered my head.  
  
"You learn well." Kane said.  
  
"Now go take a shower and put on this outfit and mask. We got a lot of work to do" my dad said. "Brock, thanks for your help. You may go."  
  
Brock nodded and left. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I then got out and put on my bra and panties. I looked at the outfit they gave me and it was a replica of Kane's old outfit with the mask and everything. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. Tears fell from my eyes. There was a pounding at the door.  
  
"ARE YOU ALMOST DONE IN THERE" Kane yelled.  
  
Yes master." I said.  
  
I wiped my eyes and put on my mask again. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw Kane and my dad at the door. I looked down.  
  
"Perfect fit. Now go sit in the corner" My dad said.  
  
"Yes master." I said as I sat in the corner.  
  
They talked for a while and then before I knew it, it was dark. They said it was time to sleep. Kane got one bed, my dad got the other, and I got the floor. They chained my foot to the floor of my dad's room. As soon as my dad fell asleep I tried to get the chain off my foot, but it was locked. I looked around the room and saw a bobby pin on the floor. I tried to reach for it. I was barely able to reach it. I got it and picked the lock open. I got up and slowly snuck out of the room. I tiptoed throughout the house. I got out the front door and started running. I was tired from not sleeping in 3 days and only having a sandwich and a bottle of water. It was hard to run, but when I wanted to stop I thought about my dad and Kane and I would run faster. I saw a house and I ran to it. I knocked on the door over and over. I heard some yelled, 'I'M COMING! SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD!' The door flew open and a man stood there in the doorway wearing a robe.  
  
"WHAT!" He barked out.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to wake you. My name is Stacy McMahon. I was kidnapped. I got away from my kidnappers. Please sir, please call 911." I cried.  
  
He nodded and let me in. He called 911 and the cops came. They went to the house that I was held in and arrest Kane and my dad. An ambulance came and took me to the hospital. At the hospital they put an IV in me and gave me meds to help me. My brother and Rob were contacted and they rushed right over. By then I was exhausted from not sleeping for 3 days and so I closed my eyes and slept. Rob and Shane came in and rushed to my side. They both held my hands. Shane stroked my hair unhappily. He blamed himself for this and Rob he also blamed himself. In all honesty, I blamed myself. If I wouldn't have taken Rob to McDonald's then this would have happened and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's my fault. I heard something in the room and I was getting scared it was Kane and my dad.  
  
A/n: what will Stacy do? 


	11. outside

I open my fear filled eyes quickly and held in my breath. I saw Rob and Shane looking at me with worried and concerned eyes.  
  
"Its ok, its ok baby. You're safe." Rob said.  
  
I settled back down. Tears filled my tired eyes. It stung like a bitch. I started crying and my lip was quivering. Shane sat down on the bed and pulled me up into him.  
  
"Shh....its ok. We're here." Shane comforted.  
  
I started to calm down as he started humming. He laid me down and smiled at me. I sniffed and gave him a small smile. I turned to Rob and he looked sad. I held my hands out to him and he smiled. He sat on my bed also and held me into his body. I stroked the back of his head and kissed his neck. He pulled back and gently kissed my lips. I laid back down and smiled.  
  
"When can I go home?" I asked.  
  
"I'll go talk to a doctor." Rob said.  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
He smiled and left. I looked over at Shane.  
  
"I missed you Shane." I said.  
  
"I missed you too. I missed you so very much. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Shane said.  
  
"You almost did. I stopped breathing and I woke up to dad giving me CPR." I said.  
  
"No" Shane cried.  
  
"Don't cry bro. I'm ok. I'm alive and I'm here and that's all that matters," I said stroking his hair.  
  
"I love you. I love you so very much." Shane cried into my shoulder.  
  
"I love you too." I said as I kissed his forehead.  
  
We pulled apart and I wiped his eyes. I didn't like to see him sad. I had to make him smile so I poked him in the stomach. He laughed and smiled at me. I smiled at him. Rob came in and said the papers were signed and I was allowed to leave. Shane picked me up and carried me to the limo. We headed off to the hotel. I scooted over to Rob and cuddled up to him. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. He wrapped me tightly in his arms. I moaned and snuggled into him. I had a smile on my face because things were finally going right for me. Kane, my dad, and Brock are in jail and I have Rob and Shane. What more could I want?  
  
"Stacy, there's a McDonald's up here. Did you want some food?" Shane asked.  
  
I sat up quickly.  
  
"Did someone say food?" I asked quickly.  
  
Both Rob and Shane laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Shane laughed.  
  
"I need food. All I had was a sandwich for the past 4 days." I said.  
  
"My poor baby." Rob said.  
  
"Don't worry sis. We'll get you a lot of food." Shane said.  
  
"YAY!" I said excitedly.  
  
I settled back into Rob and he wrapped his arm around me. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on my head. We arrived at McDonald's and ordered tons of food to bring back to the hotel. We got to our room and ate. It tasted so good. I then took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and put on my nightgown. I came out and crawled in Shane's bed. He wrapped his arms around me. I was going to go to sleep, but there was a knock at the door. Rob went and answered the door. It was 2 cops and they came in. They wanted me to talk about what happened.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It would be like reliving it and I don't want to." I said.  
  
"Ma'am, we have to take your statement or the 3 men will go free." The officer said.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want to relive it. It's too painful, but if I don't then they go free and they can do it all over again. Shane held me in his arms.  
  
"Babygurl please tell them what happened. Then they will never be able to hurt you again. I'll hold you the whole time. So please tell them." Shane said.  
  
I nodded and told them the whole story. I had to stop a few times in order to calm down and control myself. Tears were rolling down my face and I was trembling. The cops left and I cuddled into Shane.  
  
"Its okay. Its over." Shane whispered.  
  
"I know what would make you feel better." Shane smiled.  
  
"What?" I sniffed.  
  
"Why don't you go give your boyfriend a kiss?" Shane smiled.  
  
We all laughed. I walked over to Rob and gave him a kiss. We pulled away and giggled.  
  
"See I knew it would make you feel better." Shane laughed.  
  
I grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head.  
  
"Oh that's it. It's on." Shane said.  
  
I hid behind Rob.  
  
"It's a handicap match and I just tagged in Rob." I said.  
  
They both started laughing. I crawled in Rob's bed underneath the covers.  
  
"And what may I ask are you doing?" Rob laughed.  
  
"Going to sleep in your bed." I smiled sweetly.  
  
Both Shane and Rob laughed. Rob crawled in bed with me and Shane crawled in his bed. I laid my head on Rob's shoulder and wrapped my arm across Rob's waist. He kissed my forehead.  
  
"Nite guys." I said sleepily.  
  
"Nite." They both said.  
  
We all fell asleep. During the night I had a nightmare. I woke up, saw it was 5 in the morning, and saw both Shane and Rob sleeping. I carefully slipped out of Rob's arms and walked to the balcony doors. I quietly opened the doors and slipped out. I walked to steel ledge and looked down. I sighed and looked in the distance at the town. It was all lit up. It was beautiful. I sat on the bench that was out there and laid on it. You could see the stars. It was amazing. I saw a shooting star and made a wish. I wish I would find happiness. After a few more minutes I fell asleep. The alarm clock went off at 7. Both Shane and Rob woke up. They noticed I was gone and were worried. They saw the balcony doors open a crack and they went out. They saw me asleep on the bench and walked to me. Rob picked me up.  
  
"Rob" I whispered sleepily.  
  
Rob smiled and laid me on the bed and covered my cold body. Shane and Rob both took their showers and then Shane woke me up.  
  
"Wake up sweetie." Shane said.  
  
"No go away." I said as I took a pillow and covered my head.  
  
Rob and Shane laughed.  
  
"Don't make me put you in the shower and turn it on cold." Shane threatened jokingly.  
  
"You wouldn't," I said.  
  
"I would. So get your lazy butt up and take a shower." Shane said.  
  
I looked at him evilly.  
  
"I hope you know I hate you right now" I said.  
  
"I know you do." Shane said as he kissed my head.  
  
I got up, grabbed clothes out of my bag, and went into the bathroom. I came out in a really short, tie-dye dress. Both the guys smiled at me. Rob patted on the bed and so I went and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.  
  
"We need to talk" Rob said.  
  
"What about?" I asked. 


	12. If you got it, flaunt it

a/n: Sorry i haven't updated since the 18th....that was 5 days ago, but here in austin they are making a movie called Cheer up with Tommy Lee Jones and well me and my mom were extras in it. We met Tommy and he is so kind and sweet. I love him. So anyways here it is.  
  
"So what were you doing sleeping outside?" Rob asked.  
  
"I had a nightmare and went out to the balcony to look at the city and at the stars. I fell asleep that's all." I smiled sweetly.  
  
"Don't give me that face."  
  
"What face?" I asked.  
  
"That innocent face. I know you Stacy."  
  
I smiled some more. I wrinkled up my nose and made a bunny face.  
  
"I love you." Rob laughed.  
  
"I love you more." I said.  
  
We kissed. We all got packed and headed to the next city. Shane laid down and slept. Rob held me in his arms.  
  
"I love you Rob." I said.  
  
"I love you too sweetie." He said.  
  
"I thought about you." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was in the hole for those 2 days, I thought about you. When I wanted to give up I thought about you and it made me fight to stay alive." I said.  
  
He squeezed me tightly.  
  
"You look tired baby. Why don't you get some sleep?" Rob said.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep cuz I'd miss you." I said.  
  
"Aww aren't you sweet." Rob said.  
  
"Get a room" Shane mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Go back to sleep." I laughed.  
  
Shane went back asleep and Rob and I laughed. I had Rob lay down and I laid on top of him. My head was on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. We both fell asleep. Before I knew what was happening, Shane was waking me up.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We're here." Shane said. "You might wanna wake up lover boy."  
  
I buried my head into Rob's chest and groaned. I blinked a few times to wake up. I stretched up and kissed his lips. He woke up with a smile.  
  
"We're here." I said.  
  
"Good for us. Let's go back to sleep." Rob said.  
  
"Good idea." I said.  
  
"Come on you two lazy love birds. We have to get ready to go to the arena. So lets go unpack and get ready." Shane said.  
  
"Is he always on the go?" Rob asked.  
  
"Always. Hey I had to put up with it for years." I laughed.  
  
"Your mean." Shane pouted.  
  
"Aww.I sorry brother." I said as I kissed his cheek.  
  
"I forgive you. Come on." Shane said pulling me out of the limo.  
  
I reached in and helped Rob out. We got our luggage and took it to our room. I bounced on the bed as Rob was trying to read. He put down his magazine and grabbed me by the waist.  
  
"Some one is a little antsy." Rob said.  
  
"I have built up energy." I said.  
  
"Why don't you use that energy on me?" Rob said with a sinful smile.  
  
I groaned with passion and kissed him hard. He moaned and kissed back. We were making out until we heard some one clear their throat. We broke apart. We looked at the person and it was Shane. I blushed and buried my head into Rob's chest.  
  
"Aww...am I embarrassing you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Do you always gotta come in at the wrong time?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm your brother. It's my job."  
  
I pouted and cuddled into Rob.  
  
"Come on. We gotta get to the arena." Shane said.  
  
"I don't wanna go and neither does Rob." I smiled and stuck out my tongue.  
  
"You know you wanna go. I need a beautiful valet for tonight." Rob said.  
  
"You do?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I do. So please come." Rob begged.  
  
"I guess I'll go since you are so cute when you beg."  
  
We kissed and got our bags. We all went to the arena where we were surrounded by superstars asking about what happened to my dad, Brock, and Kane. I told them and they, thank god, left. We went to the locker room and while Shane talked on the phone and Rob did his stretches on his chairs I went and got dressed. I put on this tight, see through, white shirt, and a tight, short, black mini skirt. I walked out and Shane dropped his phone and Rob fell off the chairs. I giggled and picked up Shane's phone and gave it to him. I then helped Rob up.  
  
"You gotta be more careful baby," I said.  
  
"You need to be more careful or some one will steal you away from me. You look so hot." Rob said.  
  
I blushed and said, "Thank you."  
  
"I hope you don't plan on going out there like that." Shane said.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked.  
  
"It shows too much skin." Shane said in his overprotective, brother mode.  
  
"That's the way I like it." I said.  
  
"Your not going out like that." Shane said stubbornly.  
  
"Hey if you got it, flaunt it." I said.  
  
"Stacy!"  
  
I walked to Shane and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then looked up at him and gave him a baby face and said, "Pwweeaassee bro. Let me go out like this."  
  
"Oh okay." Shane sighed.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Yea Yea! Go on." Shane said  
  
I kissed his cheek and grabbed Rob's hand. I pulled Rob to the curtain. He was laughing at how eager I was. BAM! ONE OF A KIND! We both went out and got a huge pop. I held Rob's hand until the end of the ramp then he did his RVD thing. He then grabbed my hand and we entered the ring. He pulled me close and kissed me. The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. We pulled apart smiling. Rob held the ropes open for me to get out. I walked down the stairs and the next person's music came out. Out came "Christian". Rob and "Christian" were fighting and Rob won. "Christian" left. I entered the ring and helped Rob up. We kissed deeply and while my hands were on both sides of his face, his hands were on my ass pulling me closer to him. The cheers were deafening. We broke apart as we heard a theme song come on. I looked up at the ramp and smiled at whom it was. 


	13. what's wrong

A/n: Well I was up to 2 AM to re-write this one since I lost the other one. So here it is. I hope it was worth it. And remember readers to send me a review with what story you want me to make a sequal too and the one with the most votes will be the winner.  
  
Out came Linda my mom. She walked down and entered the ring. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear that she missed me.  
  
"I would first like to say how its great to have you back and to have your father, Kane, and Brock in jail. Now we need General mangers for both shows. So for Smackdown Steph will run it and for Raw it will be Shane and you Stacy," My mom said.  
  
I went and gave her a hug. The crowd cheered. Then a new music came on. It was Shane. He walked out and the crowd stood up screaming and cheering. Who wouldn't? He's my brother and he's awesome. He entered the ring and took a microphone.  
  
"Well mother, I can assure you that we will do a great job in running Raw."  
  
"I know you will." My mom said.  
  
With that we all left backstage. Shane and my mom left in a limo to talk about some stuff. That left me in charge of Raw. Rob went back to the locker room to take a shower and get dressed. I on the other hand went to the cafeteria to get a bottle of water. As I got the water Jeff came up to me.  
  
"Hey Jeff." I said.  
  
"Hey Stacy, can I talk to you in private?" He asked  
  
"Sure Jeff. Let's go sit down over there."  
  
We walked over to a table in the corner and sat down.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about Jeff?"  
  
"Well since you're GM now, I was wondering if I could ask a favor."  
  
"Sure what is it?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"For a while now I have been..um...how can I explain this?  
  
"I think I know what you mean"  
  
"You do?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, you love wrestling, but you've been doing it for a while and now that you are getting older you want to go out and try some of your other dreams like your music."  
  
"How did you know?" He asked surprisingly.  
  
"A hunch. But hey why don't we do this. You take a couple of months off and then give me a call and we'll talk about when you want to come back"  
  
"You really would let me do that?"  
  
"Of course. It's the least I can do for you after all you helped me when I was fighting with my father."  
  
He got up and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much." He said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
Rob walked in and saw Jeff kiss and hug me. Then he saw Jeff walk away with a huge smile on his face and he knew something was up because Jeff never smiled at the arenas. Rob walked to me and sat right next to me.  
  
"Hi Sweetie!" I said excitedly.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"Why did Jeff hug and kiss you and walk off smiling?"  
  
"I gave him a couple of months off and he was excited and happy that's all." I smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Rob Van Dam are you jealous?"  
  
"No." He said defensively.  
  
"Come on" I said as I took his hand.  
  
We walked back to the locker room. I locked the door and turned to look at Rob.  
  
"Why did you lock the door?"  
  
"Cuz Shane left with my mom and so it's just you and me."  
  
Rob smiled and came toward me. We started kissing and before we knew it, we were making love on the locker room floor. It was wonderful. He was so gently and the love was just emanating off him. When we were done, we put our clothes back on and grabbed our stuff. By now the show was over and everyone was gone. We took our limo back to the hotel and there we saw Shane. He was packing his bags.  
  
"Shane why are you packing?" I asked.  
  
"Dad and the others are trying to make bail. I have to go make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"Shane, no you can't leave." I said.  
  
"I have to babygurl." He said walking to me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He wrapped me in his arms and put his head on my head and sighed.  
  
"I love you bro." I said with a tear running down my face.  
  
"I love you too. More than you will ever know."  
  
"Please be careful and call me everyday." I asked.  
  
"I will. You think you can handle Raw by yourself til I get back?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Good. Rob take care of her man."  
  
"I will" Rob said.  
  
With one more kiss on the cheek, Shane left. I was pretty sad that he had to leave. Rob said he knew what would make me feel better. He ran a bath and we both laid in it. Rob was in the back and I was sitting in between his legs and my head was on his shoulder. He held me in his arms as we relaxed.  
  
"You ready to get out?" He asked.  
  
"Yea and by the feel of things you are too." I laughed.  
  
"Hey that was mean."  
  
"I know, but I love you anyways." I said as I kissed him.  
  
"And I love you too." He said.  
  
We both go out of the bath and dried off. We realized it was getting late and so we crawled into bed and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked over at Rob. He was sleeping so peacefully. I noticed some hair fell in his face and so I reached over and gently stroked it back behind his ears. He woke up.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, 


	14. cold

"I can't sleep."  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I'm cold." I said.  
  
"Come here." Rob said.  
  
I cuddled into him more. He pulled me up to lay on top of him as wrapped me in his arms more. My head was on his chest; I was listening to his heartbeat as I shivered.  
  
"You'll warm up in a second." He said.  
  
He was right. Within seconds I was warm and I was asleep. He soon fell asleep. Rob woke up before me and after watching me sleep; he slowly laid me to the side and went to take a shower. My timing and me woke up while he was in the shower and I got up. I walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I wrapped my arms around him and he jumped. I giggled as he turned around. I stuck my tongue out at him and he took that opportunity to kiss me. Our tongues danced around in each other's mouths. I moaned and pulled him into me. The next thing we knew, we were making love in the shower. We then washed each other up. When we finally got dressed we went to head to the next city. So in the limo while we were waiting to get there we just sat there cuddling listening to music. Right now we were listening to "All my life" by Kc and JoJo. It symbolized Rob's and my relationship. We finally arrived at the hotel and when we got there, we went out to eat lunch. We went to McDonald's. I had a chicken salad and Rob had a chicken McNuggets with fries. I stole a couple of French fries. One of the times I did steal one he reached over and took it in his mouth and ate it out of my hands.  
  
"Hey" I whined with a smile.  
  
I looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. We finished, left, and then we went back to the hotel. He turned on the TV and I started a bath. Once I settled in I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. It was Rob. He looked so cute. He had on a shy smile that made him look like a little boy. My little boy.  
  
"Stacy" He said bashfully.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Can I join you?" He asked with a pout.  
  
"Sure come on." I said.  
  
He took off his clothes and sat in between my legs. He leaned back with his head on my shoulder. I kissed his head rubbed my hands up and down his chest. He moaned and I could see him getting aroused. I giggled and kissed at his neck and shoulder. After a while, we unplugged the tub and went to dry off. We ended up making love on the floor of the hotel room. Hey we couldn't help it. Love does this to you. Love makes you want to do it everywhere, anywhere, and all the time. We got dressed and watched TV for a while, ate dinner, and then went to sleep. Days flew by and no word from Shane. I was getting worried. I hoped he would call soon. I received a piece of paper.  
  
"Um.Rob, 2 people wanna fight you tonight." I said  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Scott Steiner and Test in a handicap/ Singapore cane match." I said.  
  
"What?!?!? Are you serious?"  
  
I nodded and said, "I am the GM, and I don't have to make the match if you don't want the match." I said.  
  
"No, make the match. They want me they got me." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said looking at him in concern.  
  
"Yes, give me the match."  
  
I nodded and wrote a note to give to Scott and Test. Later that night Rob went out to his match and was losing. I couldn't watch it anymore and ran out. I clothes lined Test and took his cane and hit Scott. The ref said the match was a disqualification. I threw the cane away and bent down to see if Rob was ok. Before I knew what was happening I was hit in the back of the head with a cane by Test. I fell on top of Rob.  
  
"Stacy?" Rob whispered.  
  
"Rob" I whispered barely.  
  
Rob slowly moved me to the side and slowly got up as to fight. Test and Scott came at him with the canes. Rob ducked and Scott and Test hit each other. They both fell in pain. Rob grabbed me and helped me out. We supported each other out of the ring and to the trainer's office in the back. They checked out Rob and put a few ice packs on him. They did tests on me to see if I had a concussion. They said I had a small one and I should stay up for 4 hours to make sure. They put an ice pack on the back of my head. I got off my table and slowly made my way over to Rob's table. I took his hand and looked into his eyes. He was angry.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING OUT THERE?" Rob yelled  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt," I said.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED." Rob continually yelled.  
  
"I love you." I said trying to take some of the angry out of him.  
  
He looked at me and I could see he was trying to stay angry, but couldn't.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
I kissed his hand and lifted it up to my cheek where I leaned into his hand and let it caress my face.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"It's ok baby. Just don't do it again okay? I can't see you get hurt. It hurts me to see you in pain." Rob said.  
  
"It hurts me to see you in pain too." I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
He carefully sat up and wrapped me in his arms. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was a while. We got up and the trainer reminded me to stay up for 4 hours. We went to the locker room and started to gather our stuff when Coach came in with cameras.  
  
"Can I have a word with you?" Coach asked.  
  
"Sure" I said.  
  
"Tonight you were attacked by Test and Scott Steiner. What are your thoughts on that?"  
  
"Well I think it was rather stupid of them to attack me, I am the GM of Raw along with my brother Shane. And well I think they need to be punished so next week on Raw it will be Test and Scott VS. The Dudley Boys, Booker T, and RVD in a handicap match. Good luck boys." I smiled.  
  
"Well you heard it here. This is the Coach, back to you JR and King." Coach said.  
  
Rob had a smile on his face and I had one on mine. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door to the awaiting limo. We arrived at the hotel and I laid down on the bed. I was tired it was a long day and I was beat. I started to close my eyes.  
  
"No sleeping for 4 hours." He said.  
  
I pouted and gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"Nope sorry. That face won't work." Rob laughed.  
  
"How about you be my doctor and you say I am ok and I can sleep." I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh you want me to be your doctor huh? I think I need to do a physical." He said with a sinful smile.  
  
He laid me on the bed and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Well there is no fever."  
  
He kissed my lips.  
  
"You are breathing."  
  
He kissed my neck.  
  
"You got a pulse."  
  
This went on until he kissed everything. Making love to him is wonderful. It's a new sensation every time and I love it. We laid there in bed and just held each other. Rob was making sure I stayed away. I heard my cell phone ring and I went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babygurl." Shane said.  
  
"Shane?" I asked. 


	15. SHANE!

"Yea it's me."  
  
"Where are you? Are you ok? Where have you been? Why haven't you called?" I asked.  
  
"Slow down babygurl. One question at a time. I am at New York and that's where I've been all this time. I'm ok, a little tired, but ok. I haven't called because I have been terribly busy, but I do have good news." Shane said.  
  
"What's the good news?" I asked.  
  
"I made it so there is no possible way Dad, Kane, nor Brock can get out."  
  
"Are you serious? Thank God. I am so happy." I said.  
  
"I thought you would be, now lets talk about you running out there tonight and getting hurt."  
  
"Um..let's not."  
  
"Are you crazy or just stupid?"  
  
"Crazy. Defiantly crazy." I said.  
  
"Its not a joke Stacy. You could have been seriously hurt. You need to think about these things."  
  
"But Shane" I whined.  
  
"Don't but Shane me. You are in big trouble young lady. And quit pouting and tuck in your lip."  
  
"I ain't pouting." I pouted.  
  
"Yes you are" Rob said.  
  
"Oh shut up. Shane when will you back?" I asked.  
  
"In 3 days okay? Now be good, no more getting into trouble. Love you bye bye."  
  
"Love you too bro. Bye"  
  
I hung up.  
  
"What's up with Shane?"  
  
"He said there is no way that dad, Kane, and Brock can get of jail."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
I cuddled into Rob and he wrapped an arm around me. I closed my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to sleep" I said.  
  
"Uh-uh no sleeping."  
  
"Robbbbbbb" I whined.  
  
"Stacyyyyyy"  
  
"You know you wanna let me go to sleep." I said trying to convince him.  
  
He then kissed me deeply and before I knew it we were making love again. When we were done, Rob looked at the clock. He looked back at me and smiled. He gently kissed me and said, "Okay you can go to sleep."  
  
"Thanks for staying up with me" I said.  
  
"It was fun. We should do it more often." He smiled.  
  
"You are so not cute," I said.  
  
He chuckled as we cuddled. After a few minutes we fell asleep. I woke up before Rob. My headache was terrible. If I had to rate it 1-10 and 10 was the most painful it would be a 13. I walked to my bag and searched for aspirin. My searching woke up Rob.  
  
"What you doing baby?" He asked.  
  
"Looking for some damn aspirin." I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just got a terrible headache."  
  
"Its okay baby. Let me help you." He said as he got up and helped me.  
  
He found it and I took 2 tablets. Rob took my hand and led me to the bed. We laid there and cuddled. We kissed every once in a while. After a while my headache went away and I snuggled more into Rob.  
  
"Can we lay here like this all day?" I asked.  
  
"Yes we can" Rob said as he kissed me.  
  
He sighed in coziness. We did in deed lay there all day. It was nice just relaxing with the man I love and not having to work. I love him so much. He's the one. He's my soul mate. 2 days passed and it was the morning of Thursday. I was sleeping with Rob of course. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Robbie. Door." I said sleepily.  
  
I heard Rob groan and get out of bed with just his boxers on. I heard the door open and him and another person talk. I heard the door close and I heard Rob go through his bag and then the bathroom door close. I just snuggled into the bed more. Suddenly, I jumped when I felt some one sit on the bed on my side. I looked who it was. It was Shane.  
  
"SHANE!" I squealed as I jumped at him.  
  
We both fell on the floor.  
  
"I'm guessing some one missed me?" Shane laughed.  
  
"You bet your ass I did." I said hugged him tightly.  
  
We stayed like that holding each other until we heard a laugh. We turned and looked at where the laugh came from and we saw Rob laughing by the entryway of the bathroom.  
  
"Aww...aren't ya'll cute." Rob laughed.  
  
"Shut up" Shane and I laughed at the same time.  
  
I got up and helped Shane up. Shane sat down on the bed and I crawled into his lap. I cuddled into him and he held me against him. I thought about when he left.  
  
"Shane, no you can't leave." I said.  
  
"I have to babygurl." He said walking to me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He wrapped me in his arms and put his head on my head and sighed.  
  
"I love you bro." I said with a tear running down my face.  
  
"I love you too. More than you will ever know."  
  
I love him so much. He's always been there for me, ALWAYS!  
  
"You okay down there?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea, I am. I just missed you so much bro."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"You are part of me and when you leave you take a piece of me with you."  
  
"That's exactly how I feel babygurl."  
  
"Oh please. Get a room" Rob Joked.  
  
Shane and I looked at each other and looked at Rob evilly. 


	16. shopping

"What are you two planning?" Rob asked.  
  
We both grabbed a pillow and hit Rob.  
  
"Oh its on" Rob said.  
  
We had a pillow fight for a few minutes and when we were worn out we stopped. I was victorious.  
  
"Don't mess with the master." I joked.  
  
Both Rob and Shane started to tickle me.  
  
"No fair" I giggled.  
  
"Who's the master?" Rob asked.  
  
"Both of you are."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Shane said as they stopped.  
  
"I hate you both. Ya'll are mean." I said.  
  
"Oh you'll get over it." Shane laughed.  
  
"Just for that I'm going to take a shower. At least the shower isn't mean."  
  
They both laughed at that. I grabbed my clothes and headed in the shower while Rob and Shane caught up on what was going on. I came out in a tight, short, black mini skirt with red flames on the sides. I had on a red tank top with black flames on the sides. My hair was curled and my make up was beautiful. I walked out and I looked the boys. Rob looked up at me then back at Shane. He then did a double take. His mouth fell open. Shane turned around and did the same thing. I giggled and stuck out my tongue. I skipped over to my bag and bent over to put my clothes in my bag. My butt faced toward Rob. I wanted to make him..oh what's the word..hot, fueled, excited, fired up and just plain aroused. I stood up and turned around. Rob was still staring and Shane was shaking his head. I went and sat on Rob's lap. I could feel him underneath me if you know what I mean. I wiggled into him more and I heard a small moan come from him.  
  
"So Shane what did you wanna do today?" I asked.  
  
"Well I was hoping my sister would wanna go shopping with me"  
  
"Shopping!" I squealed as I launched myself at Shane.  
  
Shane fell onto the floor and laughed. He hugged me tightly. I felt my skirt riding up so it showed my butt. I could feel Rob staring at my butt.  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes." Shane laughed.  
  
"YES! I wanna go shopping with you. I love shopping with you." I said while shaking Shane.  
  
"Good, I'm going to go take a quick nap and take a shower. I'll be back say at 3?"  
  
"Sounds good. See you then bro." I said helping him up.  
  
He kissed me on the cheek and left. I turned and looked at Rob. He looked flushed.  
  
"What's a matter baby?" I said in a sexy voice.  
  
He then threw me on the bed and started kissing me and taking off my clothes. I pushed him up before he could go any further.  
  
"You didn't ask if you could have sex with me." I joked.  
  
"Stacyyyyyy" Rob whined.  
  
"Come on ask or no booty for you." I said trying to keep on a straight face.  
  
"Can I make love to you?"  
  
"Since when do you have to ask?" I laughed.  
  
He growled, I chuckled and we continued to make love. If you thought he was good in the ring think about what he can do in bed. Since he can do the splits imagine what happens in the bedroom. HEE HEE. I got dressed and did my hair. Rob got dressed and watched TV looking worn out and rewarded. I put down my comb and looked at him. I then went and crawled in bed with him. I straddled his hips.  
  
"What's with the smile?" I asked  
  
"What smile?"  
  
"That smiled that says 'Damn I'm good'."  
  
"Well I think I did a pretty good job." Rob said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Oh really," I said and then I started laughing.  
  
"Yes really."  
  
I bent down and kissed him.  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you more." He said.  
  
I laid my head on his chest and sniffled.  
  
"Hey what's a matter?" He asked  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never hurt me."  
  
"Hurt you? Baby I would never, ever hurt you. What would make you think that?"  
  
"I don't know." I said with my head lowered and sniffed.  
  
"Since when do you not look at me when you talk to me?" He said as he raised my head.  
  
Tears were trickling down my cheeks and my lips were quivering.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong? What made you think I would hurt you?" He asked softly.  
  
"I had a nightmare last night."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"You said that you love me to much to stay with me and that you were going to leave me."  
  
He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I would never say or do that to you. You are my everything. I never loved some one this much before. I would never leave a love this strong. You have to believe me."  
  
"I believe you Rob." I said kissing him.  
  
We just laid there holding each other. Rob would kiss my head every few minutes. We hear a knock at the door. I looked at Rob and smiled. He smiled back. I kissed his lips and went to answer the door. It was Shane.  
  
"See you later baby." I said to Rob.  
  
"Bye sweetie, be careful."  
  
Shane and I left. We went shopping for clothes and accessories. We talked the whole time about everything. I missed spending time with him. We were sitting at a table and talking.  
  
"Shane.do you think Rob really loves me?"  
  
"Stacy, I know that you were hurt in the past by guys. Rob is different."  
  
"Every guy I loved before told me they loved me and they didn't. They only wanted my money or body. They didn't want me. I know Rob is different, but..I don't know." I said.  
  
Shane took my hand and looked into my unsure eyes.  
  
"Rob loves you. I can see it in his eyes and I can tell by the way he looks at you and talks to you. Plus he told me he loved you. So I know he loves you."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Shane. Thanks for everything." I said.  
  
"No problem sis."  
  
Meanwhile..There was a knock at the hotel door. Rob went to answer it and was scared at who it was. 


	17. Takeover

It was Big Show.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rob yelled.  
  
Big Show pushed Rob into the hotel room. Big Show then entered the hotel room and locked the door. Rob stood up and ran after Big Show. Rob and Big Show started fighting. Big show had Rob bleeding and lying on the floor. Big show picked up Rob and held him to the wall.  
  
"Now listen to me. Vince is very angry. He has a message for you. Dump Stacy."  
  
"No way in hell." Rob spit out.  
  
Big show slammed him again into the wall.  
  
"Dump her or she dies. If you think I'm lying you just wait. I could snap her neck in once second. So just try me"  
  
With that one more punch in the face and he unlocked the door and left. After 10 more minutes Shane and I arrived at the hotel and we saw an ambulance in the front.  
  
"I wonder what's up" Shane said as we walked in.  
  
We walked to my hotel room where we saw a crowd of people. I pushed them all away until I was stopped my cops.  
  
"What happened? Where's Rob? ROB! ROBBBB!" I cried.  
  
I pushed through the cops and ran into the room where Rob was on a stretcher. I ran to his side and held his hand.  
  
"Rob baby, can you hear me?"  
  
Rob didn't answer me.  
  
"Ma'am we have to get him to the hospital." The EMS guy said.  
  
Shane wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from Rob.  
  
"No let me go. Robbb!" I cried out as they took away Rob.  
  
I turned around and cried into Shane's chest. Shane held me as I cried. After I calmed down Shane and I took the limo to the hospital. Rob was diagnosed with a concussion, cuts and bruises. I entered his room. He was still unconscious. I sat on his bed and held his hand.  
  
"Rob, please wake up." I cried as I stroked his hair.  
  
Rob didn't wake up. I ran my hand through my hair and Shane came up behind me and held me in his arms. Well hours passed by and Shane was asleep on the chair and I was lying in the hospital bed with Rob. I was on my side and my arm was wrapped around his waist and my head was on his shoulder. Rob woke up and saw Shane at first then he felt something on him. He looked down and saw me. Pain filled his eyes. He loved me so much and he knew in order to keep me alive, he had to break my heart. He stroked my hair and watched me sleep. I woke up and looked at him. I opened up my eyes wide and a smile spread across my face.  
  
"ROB!" I squealed.  
  
I jumped up and hugged him. Shane woke up and smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok," I said as I kissed his lips.  
  
He gave me a sad smile and caressed my cheeks.  
  
"Its good to see you awake man. I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to get some fresh air." Shane said as he walked out.  
  
"I love you so much baby." I said.  
  
He's smile faded.  
  
"Stacy, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Sure baby what about?"  
  
"Well the thing is, I think we should break up."  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"I think it's best if we didn't see each other anymore."  
  
"How is it best?" I cried.  
  
"It just is." He said coldly.  
  
It was breaking his heart to see the hurt in my eyes and to say the stuff he was. But he had to in order to save my life.  
  
"You said you would never hurt me. So why are you?"  
  
"Its just the way it is. Its life. Deal with it."  
  
Tears were flowing down my face.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you so much. You're the biggest asshole in the world. I never wanna see you ever again." I cried as I got up and ran down the hallway.  
  
I ran out side where Shane was. He saw me hysterically crying and rushed over to me and wrapped me in his arms.  
  
"What's a matter? Is it Rob?"  
  
"Rob broke up with me." I cried.  
  
"What?!" Rob asked shocked.  
  
"He said he would never hurt me and now he has. I hate him so much it hurts"  
  
Shane picked me up and carried me into the limo. He held me in the limo as I cried myself to sleep. Shane was angry and upset. He was angry Rob did that to me and upset at how much it hurt me. Well 3 days went by and I didn't eat and the only way I would sleep was if I cried myself to sleep. I have never been so hurt in my life. Well I heard Rob got out and was ok physically. Why am I talking about Rob? That no good asshole. Why did he break my heart? Why God why? Shane was getting worried about me not eating. I couldn't move I was so weak. Shane picked me up and took me to the hospital. There I was put on an IV and I was told I would have to stay there for a few days. Meanwhile...Jay(Christian), Chris(Jericho), and Rob were talking at a WWE meeting when my mom walked in.  
  
"Okay everyone let's get this over with. Tomorrow I will be Manager of Raw." My mom said.  
  
"No offense or anything like that, but what happened to Shane and Stacy?" Jay asked.  
  
"Unfortunately Stacy has fallen ill and will be in the hospital a few days, but I am sure she will be back on Monday. Shane is staying by her side so he also will be back Monday. The only thing that was changed was the Dudley boys match and we moved it up to the first match of the night for tomorrow. With that see all of you tomorrow." My mom said as she left.  
  
Rob got up and ran to catch up with Linda.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon, is Stacy ok?" Rob asked with concern eyes.  
  
"You still love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I thought so. Well since the break up she hasn't eaten, drank, and the only way she sleeps is if she cries herself to sleep. Shane took her to the ER before she killed herself. She should be getting out in 3 days."  
  
"I really do love her Mrs. McMahon."  
  
"Why did you break up with her anyways?" my mom asked.  
  
"If I tell you can you keep it a secret?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Big Show is working for Vince. Vince told Big Show that I should break up with her or Big Show would kill her."  
  
"What?!?! Oh my god. But Rob what if this is a ."  
  
"A what?" Rob asked. 


	18. End

"A trap....now that you broke up with her Big Show can go after her. Shane is only one man and Big Show is stronger and bigger than Shane."  
  
"I never thought of that. We have to get to her before its too late."  
  
My mom called Shane and warned him, but before she could finish telling him Big Show came and attacked us. I screamed and Shane went after Big Show, but was knocked unconscious by Big Show.  
  
"SHANE! WAKE UP! SHANEEE" I Yelled.  
  
Big Show ripped out my IV. I screamed in pain as the blood trickled out of me. Big Show was about to carry me out of the hospital room when the cops showed up and told Big Show to let me go and put up his hands. Big Show did since they had guns. Big Show was arrested and Doctors took care of Shane and me. Shane had a concussion and cuts and bruises. They bandaged up my arm and replaced my IV. My mom entered my brother's room and Rob came into mine. I was asleep and so Rob shut and locked the door. He walked to my bed and took a deep breath. He sat down on my bed and held my hand. This was going to be hard. I felt some one holding my hand. I slowly woke up. I saw Rob and sat up quickly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE! GET OUT YOU BASTARD!" I cried.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving until we talk."  
  
"I'M CALLING THE NURSE." I said angrily as I reached for the button.  
  
"No your not." Rob said as he held my hands to the bed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"  
  
"No" He said calmly.  
  
"HELP!" I yelled.  
  
Rob shut me up by kissing me. Although I loved and missed it, I struggled with him. He lifted up and looked at me. I was struggling with him to try to get away and I was crying.  
  
"Stacy listen to me. I had no choice, but to break up with you."  
  
"BULL SHIT!" I cried.  
  
"It's true. Stacy, remember when I was taken to the hospital. Big Show came to the hotel. He said that your father wanted me to break up with you. Show said either I break up with you or he would kill you. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want you to die so I did the hardest thing in the world. I broke up with you. " Rob cried.  
  
I looked into his eyes and something told me he was telling the truth.  
  
"You hurt me so much." I cried.  
  
"I know baby. I didn't want to. I love you so very much and I don't wanna lose you. You are my everything." He said as he let go of my hands.  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much." I cried as I leaped at him.  
  
He easily caught me as he hugged and kissed each other. Our tears were mixing. We broke apart and smiled. Rob got up and got on one knee and took my hand.  
  
"If I imagined the most perfect woman she wouldn't even come close to you. You are everything a man could want. I love you so much and I wanna be with you forever. I wanna start a family with you and I wanna marry you. So would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yes, Rob Yes." I cried happily.  
  
Rob smiled and put a ring on my finger and it was huge. He got back up and kissed me passionately. A knocking interrupted us.  
  
"Opps, I guess I should unlock the door." Rob blushed.  
  
"I think you should." I giggled.  
  
Rob went and unlocked the door. On the other side was my mom.  
  
"Why was the door locked?" She asked.  
  
"Cuz I had to straighten out some stuff with Stacy out without interruption." Rob smiled.  
  
Well my mom did do her general manager thing at Raw. Rob was given the night off and so Rob stayed with me and Shane was moved into my room with me. Everything was starting to work out. Well my dad, Kane, Brock, and Big Show got 20 years for attempted murder and other charges. Rob and I got married one year later and Shane and I were still GM's of Raw.  
  
~~~~~Thanks for sticking with me and my stories....after counting the votes for sequels....the winner is...........Hardy's rehab sister. Look out for the sequel. 


End file.
